Crimson Kiss
by bloodplusfics
Summary: Saya learns feeding time can turn into something more interesting. Saya x Hagi, Lemon, will be updated.


**Author's notes: **This was originally an anonymous Blood couples journal meme request.  
I thought I'd share it since I think it turned out pretty good for a meme request written in one  
shot. I'm currently working on two other Hagi/Saya lemon fics. There just isn't enough  
Hagi/Saya love on the net, we need more fanarts and fics! This is set after episode 32  
but I don't spoil anything about the incident that occurred so you can still read it if you haven't  
watched that far.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Blood because if I did I would have made a hentai OVA dedicated  
to Saya/Hagi after the TV series. It would have been at least a few hours long…. at least.

**Crimson Kiss**

As they stepped into the hotel room, Hagi leaned his cello case by the door and walked Saya  
to the sofa in the living area. She was weak as she lost blood from recent battles and had not  
taken any for a few days. It was harder traveling and finding leads without Red Shield's support  
but Saya had chosen it after the incident, Hagi knew her reasons and did as she wished.  
Hagi sat on the sofa next to her and loosened his shirt revealing his smooth flawless neck to her.  
She had begun to accept blood occasionally now as there was no option of an IV from Julia,  
but she was still hesitant sometimes. Today there was no hesitation as she weakly climbed into  
his lap and positioned her fangs against his neck. Hagi then felt her fangs pierce his skin firmly,  
then her vigorous yet gentle licks as a small stream of blood was released, she pressed her body tighter to his, her legs were on either side of his hips. They hadn't sat like this when feeding before, and between the licking and the pressure of Saya's body against his, Hagi was aroused.  
Her neck was right at his face, he could smell her scent, her blood. He had not drank her blood since he was turned and somehow now the desire was greater than ever, too great for even Hagi to ignore. Saya could feel his warm breath against her neck, then his fangs lightly graze her neck. "Saya…" he said his voice laced with desire yet still asking her permission. She pressed her soft chest harder against him pushing her neck at his mouth, she didn't stop feeding, she didn't want these feelings that were awaking in her to stop. Saya let out a small moan as Hagi bit her neck, and began licking her. His tongue warm, pressing in firm and long strokes, kissing and sucking directly at the bite mark. To drink his queen's blood and be drank from, he was in ecstasy and it only added to Saya's rising feelings of desire. Desire suppressed, for blood, for life, for him was released like fire into her blood stream. She pulled back suddenly and grabbed Hagi's face… "More.." She said as she pressed her lips to his, they tasted each others blood in their kiss, on their tongues as Hagi returned her kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss went on until they both had to stop for breath. "Hagi… I need you." Saya said looking into his steel blue eyes, his heart just about melted at her request. "My blood, my body, my heart belongs only to you…" Hagi said caressing her cheek and kissed her again deeply. His tongue then followed the trail of blood from her neck down her shirt as he forced the buttons open, slipping her shirt down her shoulders, fiddling with her bra a moment before just snapping thru it with a claw.  
He licked every trace of blood off her breast until he came to her nipple, taking it into his mouth.  
Saya moaned her hands gripping at the front of his black shirt. She then pushed off of him standing in front of him on the sofa, she couldn't get to him in her previous position. She began pulling off his shirts where he sat, then unbuckled his pants seeing the clear evidence of his arousal. She squeezed it and stroked up and down along it's length watching Hagi's face in curiosity. Hagi's moans were barely auditable, then she leaned down and kissed it's tip. He groaned her name deeply as he closed his eyes. "More?" Saya asked then Hagi suddenly leaned  
forward and pulled down her skirt and underwear in a swift movement pushing her back down on the sofa with her knees up burrowing his face in her most sensitive place, Saya let out a variety of sounds and positive responses as he licked her jewel, drinking her sweet nectar. Saya's legs started moving around and Hagi struggled to hold them in place while tending to her.  
"Hagi please.. I can't take it anymore…" Hagi crawled up over her body pressing his hips between hers and they let reckless abandon take over, their pace random, their minds went blurry from the heat, Saya was drawing blood on Hagi's back with her nails, her small frame shaking as he thrust into her deeply. "Saya you're so… " Hagi's words broken off by a kiss. Their hearts racing, their pace quickening, until they would explode in ecstasy.


End file.
